Dark Liasons
by Social-flutterby
Summary: The Hogwarts students get a big surprised, when a specialist magick group is brought in to train them for battle. With their no holds barre on honesty the hogwarts students lives are turned on their heads. Dark Secrets are revealed, between students. DG x
1. Chapter 1

Draco almost dropped his fork his mouth agape has she entered the great hall with her army of followers. Draped in black robes glints of fae armour could be spotted underneath, they were dripping wet as they walked in from the fully raging thunder storm that was blowing. He wasn't the only person shocked by their entrance, also it wasn't only the boys gawking. Across the great hall all the girls were openly oggling the boys within the group.

There were seven of them all dressed alike all about Draco's age one or two may have been younger. Their footsteps made no sound on the stone floor of the great hall. Dumbledore rose from his seat and stepped down the aisle to greet them, their was a broad smile on his face as he stepped down to the only adult among the teens he was at the lead guiding them toward the head table, "Professor," he said inclining his head. Dumbledore simply smiled and took his hand in both of his.

"Welcome Nightgaurd, I hope you find your accomodation in my charming school to your high standards,"

"I'm sure they will be," he said so softly that Draco barely heard him.

"I'm glad that your bosses could spare us a few of their best,"

"For you Albus, you get all of the best."

"Nightgaurd, you really know how to make an old man blush. Professor Snape will lead you to your rooms," At his name Severus swooped down from his seat at the head table and was at Dumbledore's side. He nodded in the direction of Nightguard, before letting his eyes drift to the girl standing just behind him. His jaw tighten noticebly but her eyes never shifted from the back wall.

Dumbledore ushered them out of the very public great hall and into the quieter entrance hall.

Severus led them down through the halls and toward his dungeons, "Where exactly are we going?" Nightgaurd asked.

"Down to the dungeons, you requested somewhere cold, correct?"

"Yes, but are they cold enough. Some of my students powers are very fragile."

"I'm sure they'll suffice." Snape replied curtly his eyes darting toward the head girl again.

He led them past the Slytherin rooms down a tapestry concealed flight of stairs, "Dumbledore has provided a practice space," he said indicating to a door on the right, "as well as a common room and a dorm for the children and your own private quarters." he said indicating to a door opposite the one they were about to enter. "All dorms and private rooms are password protected, Basilisk Venom." the door slid open. Nightgaurd and the students filed in but one held back. No one asked why she stood to the side and waited for the door to close.

"What are you doing here?" Snape hissed through his teeth.

She pulled down her hood and looked up at him, "My job, I didn't have much of a choice in the matter." she said calmly.

"We swore not to see each other until-"

"Yes, I know and had I known the full assignment at the beginning I would have tried to get out of it but even then I'm very sure I'd still be here."

Severus took a deep breath, "What are we going to do?"

"You're going to take a page out of my book and do what your told. No questions asked."

"I think this may be proof that you don't always do as your told."

"No," she said softly crossing the space between them. "This is proof I do what I'm told no matter what," she ran her finger up Severus' chest, "Like, marrying an older man who can't stand to be in the same room as me or even look at me."

Severus stepped back, and out of her reach, "Think whatever you want, just do what you have to do and leave as soon as possible,"

"Yes, _sir._" she said sarcastically. "Basilisk Vemon." She turned and walked into the common room. As the door closed behind her Severus took a deep breath and steadied himself against the wall. Wiping his brow with the sleeve of his robe he made his way back toward his rooms. His Slytherins were now roaming the dungeons the having finished awhile ago. Usually at this time they would be heading to there rooms to rest, but most of them were hanging around his room door, "Go to bed, all of you. I'm not going to tell you anything." He sneered walking into his room sand closing it roughly on his dejected students.

"What about me?" said the voice from behind him, he didn't need to turn around to know who was there.

Snape removed his cloak and threw it over the back of a chair, "Go to sleep Draco, you'll find out eventually and trust me when you do. You'll be glad you slept tonight."

Draco had to admit he was tired and by the looks of it Snape was in no mood for arguements, "Are you ok?"

Snape waved him off, "Fine. Goodnight." he said definitively. Draco nodded and led himself out.

* * *

Harry stood in the corner and watched Ginny stretch before practise. The tables in the great hall had been magicked away and they were waiting for the others to join them. He smiled as he watched her not simply because she was a beautiful girl, doing elaborate stretches in front of him, it was because she was his beautiful girl . . . doing elaborate stretches in front of him.

The anex room door opened and Ron and Hermione filed in to join them. The main doors had been locked for their privacy, even though it was five in the morning and everyone else in the castle was asleep.

The last to arrive as usual was Draco and Blaise, they strolled in lazily and took seats in the corner, "Start at any time Potter," Draco said casually waving his hand for Harry to commence.

"Well, thank you, your lateness." Harry muttered.

"Sorry, Potter but people don't just fall out of bed looking this good . . . Well I do, but I prefer to sleep than spend time with you."

Harry rolled his eyes and gathered everyone around, Ginny sat in second stretching while Harry went through what they were going to do for the day. Draco took up a stance right behind her, a little too close, but Harry didn't notice as he went through the explanation of different spells. Ginny rose to go and partner Hermione when Draco leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Nice stretch Weasley, I love a flexible woman." with a smirk he walked over to Blaise who was laughing a little.

Ginny rolled her eyes and went over to Hermione, as they prepared to start the anex door opened again and the strange group filed in silently. The Hogwarts students stopped and watched them as they made their way to the other side of the room, the last to enter was their chaperone, Nightgaurd.

"So if someone enters the room during a battle, you're going to stop and look at them?" He said disapprovingly. "Distractions are every where people, learn to phase them out."

The Gryffindors nodded but the Slytherins simply sneered, "Dumbledore asked us to come and help with your traning. He seems to be under the impression that you may need a little more advanced magic. These are my students, The Elite." He finished as the group dropped there hoods. The fully wizarding among the group gasped and went wide eyed, the Slytherins only for minute before regaining their composure.

"I-I'm sorry, my friends reactions tell me this is something special." Harry said with and indifferent shrug.

Nightgaurd gave an amused smile, "My apologies Mr. Potter. I forgot that there was few among us who didn't grow up with the stories." He removed his cloak and handed it to one of the students. "If you only get your information from the daily prophet, then you are highly misinformed about the protection of our magical society. Yes they keep muggles at a distance and every now and then catch a fallen death eater but the real magical protection comes from The Alliance." When Harry showed no recognition he continued. "The Alliance is a society of practitioners of old Magick, most have which have a special ability that separates them from the rest of the magical world. They have been protecting the wizarding world for centuries and of course as most of the originals are now old men, who would like to spend time with their families. They recruit young people who show promise into their ranks,"

"Like Hogwarts," Harry summized.

"Yes, Mr. Potter the recruitment process is very similar to Hogwarts except these children give up their entire lives to your protection. Not just a few years to learn some parlour tricks." The members of the Elite gave a small chuckle before regaining their composure. "The Elite, is a core group within that society, the students you see before you are the best of the best and they have ben pulled off assignments to aid Dumbledore simply because he asked. They are fully trained wizards, untraced. In short they don't exist and we want it to remain that way. The school will soon settle back into routine and we will fade into the background, become part of the scenery . . . the norm, but now you know different." Harry realised that, like Lucius Malfoy. Nightgaurd carried a cane, not a particularly stylish one , a simple black cane with a silver knob handle on one end and much like Lucius Malfoy his wand lay concealed inside. Nightgaurd removed the small wooden instrument from the cane and waved it over the rooms occupants. "I don't suggest you discuss us with anyone, without explict permission. The concequences won't be pretty." he reconcealed his wand and smiled. "Now, I'm off to meet with Dumbledore and have a spot of breakfast, I'll leave you to get acquainted," He turned to the girl next to him. "Zandra, you're in charge." She nodded and handed him back his cloak. He took it and with a brief nod to his students and the Hogwarts group he left them.

As the door swung shut, silence fell among the students, it was tense on the Hogwarts side and superior where the Elite stood quietly. Harry cleared his throat, "Are you going to join us?" he asked tentively.

The girl who had been referred to as Zandra gave a very small smile, "No, Harry. I'm going to teach you. Could you go back into your partners please? My members will join you as well so you don't feel so . . . watched." The rest of the Elite removed their robes, showing off their matted fae armor. They placed them in an ordered pile by Zandra's feet before walking down to where the Hogwarts students stood. They broke off into ordered pairs and waited, "So Harry, what were you about to practise?"

Harry shook himself slightly, to break out of his daze, "Um, we- we were,"

"We were going to practice 'Sectumsempra'" Hermione said over Harry's stutters.

Zandra's head gave a twitch as she looked over at Hermione, "Thank you, What's your name?" She said softly.

"H-Hermione Granger,"

"Hermione, I'm Zandra."

Hermione gave a nervous smile and nodded. There was something about this girl that just made you want to please her, something in her soft voice that made you want to make her talk to you more. Simple sentences just weren't enough, the next sentence was addressed to Harry again, "Sectumsempra' That's dangerous. Especially performed without supervision."

Harry blinked speechless so Hermione spoke again, "Harry was going to go first. Show us how it's done and how to reverse it. Then we, He and I, were going to take turns supervising."

Zandra looked back over to Hermione, "Are you going to do that every time I ask a question?" She said simply. "Please tell me so that I look at you from now on, all this back and forth is giving me a stiff neck."

Draco and Blaise snickered as Hermione pursed her lips and looked at the ground, before they knew it they found themselves under Zandra's gaze, "Of course Misters. Malfoy and Zabini. Had potential but a family history that could turn anyones stomach." She said simply, hinting about their miss at being recruited into the alliance.

Before they could answer she continued around the room, "Mr Ronald and Miss Ginevra Weasley, Both showed promise. Ronald was a late blosom and Ginevra's record got smudged in first year, but i won't dredged that up." Ginny shifted under Zandra's unjudging gaze. "Yes I know all about you, excepting of course Miss. Granger. Through no fault of her own she was exempt from magical recordings but I have brushed up on what I could get since your entrance into the wizarding world. Always top of the class, loyal, intelligent, witty, perfect candidate for further recruitment but always busy. We didn't want to interrupt, plus had we taken you who would have helped Harry through all those rough patches. You are of course the brains behind most operations. That leaves me with Harry, nothing more to say that hasn't been said, Dumbledore made it clear that we should leave you in the company of your family and we respect his word. Of course you were still closely monitored, being such an intergal part of the wizarding world and all."

The Hogwarts group stayed silent mezmerised by Zandra's deep knowledge of their lives so far, underneath their amazement they were all thinking the same thing. How much did she know of their personal lives?

She waved her hand for them to begin their practice and they did. They performed their spells slicing and healing each other and Zandra watched. The Elite members played along with their games holding back as they truly didn't want to hurt each other before Zandra called for a stop. The Elite members drew back into a line next to the Hogwarts students, "Okay, I've seen enough and we have very little time to do alot of work. I'm Zandra, as i've already said. My associates are Blake, Susan and Sophie," The girls nodded at their names. "Smith, Treborvir and Foxworth." The boys stepped forward placing their fists together they gave a small bow before stepping back in line, "We have practice at 4am, you'll be joining us from now on. Don't be late." Her group had already started for the door, Harry looked down at his watch, it was time for breakfast and people would be wondering why the great hall was still locked. When he looked back up Zandra was at the door and he had finally found his voice, "What days?" he asked before she disappeared.

Zandra stopped and gave a small smile, "Everyday," with that she was gone.

* * *

"What the fuck was that fucking shit?" Sophie mused as Zandra closed the door of their common room.

"What your language?" Zandra repremanded, pulling off her robes, unlike the rest of the Elite she was still in her pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

"Sorry, What the fuck was that fucking mess?" Sophie said correcting herself.

"Better."

"Unfair, why didn't you have to change?" Susan said as she took a seat next to Treborvir.

"Because I'm amazing," Zandra said simply taking a seat on the step by the door.

"Very True, Those kids almost pissed themselves when you reeled off all that information on them," Smith said lounging in the corner.

"I aim to please," she shrugged.

The Elite students sat comfortably around their common room. It felt wierd to them, they were on an assignment but had their days and most nights totaly and completely to themselves. They knew, as they sat around their common room, they were all thinking the same thing. How long were they going to be staying there?

They were use to being shipped off around to various parts of the world on assignment but they had never been there for long. They made sure that their jobs never took long to complete, but this one had completely blown them off their usually structured course. They had not only been given accomadation but a practice room and license to train and get to know . . . other people. Though none of them showed it, they were nervous.

Like most things they had been experiencing, the knock that sounded on the door behind Zandra was, unexpected. She rose excepting the jeans that someone had thrown at her and quickly changed out of her sleepwear. She opened the door and amazed even herself at how well she hid her surprise, "Severus." She said softly.

"I have been sent, like some ministry errand boy, to tell you all that Dumbledore requests you take dinner in the great hall tonight."

"With the students?"

Severus gave a curt nod.

"That really doesn't mesh well with the we're not really here theory we work by,"

"He knows this, but with Nightgaurd leaving in a few hours he didn't want you all to feel like you were in exile."

"Thoughtful," she said simply.

"The final decision of course remains with you." Severus said giving her a piercing stare that spoke volumes.

"I'll talk it over with the others, if we don't show. We're not coming."

With a small nod Severus turned and swept away. Zandra closed the door and turned back to her waiting team.

"This place is fucking with my head."

* * *

Harry sat in the warmth of the Gryffindor common room, classes for the day had been a blur. As he and his friends had spent the day reflecting on their strange practice session. They shared the feeling that the Elite had been niether impressed nor to pleased with their amature practice. Ginny shifted next to him, her eyes closed but he knew she wasn't sleeping. He stroked her cheek and placed a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled and shifted closer.

Hermione looked from her advanced spells book, "We better get down to Dinner or they'll be no food left. I have a feeling we'll be needing quite a bit of energy tomorrow." She said snapping her book close and leaving it on the coffee table.

They waited until they reached the crowded hall to talk properly, people in crowds were usually too distracted to ease drop, "Can you believe it? They're our age and fully trained wizards! It's amazing." Hermione hissed under her breath as they popped out from behind the tapestry and started down the stairs.

"I've been doing some reading-"

"You've always been doing some reading," Ron moaned.

Hermione kissed him on the cheek and continued, "and I realised the Alliance is in alot of books. Not directly of course," she adding matter of factly before continuing, "But they're everywhere." She stopped, "They're serious wizards Harry. I mean some of those teenagers could very well be as good as Dumbledore, some . . . better."

Harry nodded when she said this immediately thinking of Zandra, he had yet to see her perform any magic but he didn't need to, to tell that she was good, really good. As they reached the crowded entrance hall Harry turned to continue conversing with Hermione.

Draco stood just by the banister of the stairs leaning casually against it, he leaned over slyly and whispered, "Do you enjoy being ignored by your boyfriend? Is that what gets you off?"

Ginny let out an exasperated breath and rolled her eyes, "Yes, Malfoy. If you really want to know that's exactly what pushes my buttons. Maybe if you follow suit, I'll jump you in the broom closet." she said in a sarcastic hiss.

"Promise," he sneered and with a wink he wound his way thorugh the crowd toward the Slytherins. Ginny stood her mouth slightly open and very confused ever since Dumbledore had taken Draco under his wing he had completely changed, or at least where Ginny was concerned. He had taken to openly flirting with her, their entire summer at Grimmauld Place she could have sworn he had been touching her under the table, even in front of Harry! Or slightly in front of Harry.

Ginny had to concede, while she knew Harry loved her, he really hadn't been paying her much attention lately. She had chalked it all up to pressure of the job, but she did have her doubts. Ginny pushed her doubts to the side as Harry took her hand and led her to the Gryffindor table, even if he didn't fawn over her, he loved her and thats all that was important, right?

* * *

"Dinner?"

"Yes."

"They want us up there with all those other . . . people."

"Yes."

"Why?"

Zandra sat trying to explain Severus' invitation to her friends, "I know, it's so wierd. People usually just go about their lives, happy to ignore us, but for some reason Dumbledore wants us to be part of his school."

The Elite sat on the couches in the common room, wondering about Dumbledore's strange offer. They knew he out of all the elders was the odd one but this was a bit much, they weren't even prepared what were they suppose to tell people if they asked? They hadn't even prepared stories, were they suppose to tell the truth?

As they thought it over, the door opened and the man of the hour entered. The group stood at attention as Dumbledore's frame filled the door, "Are you planning to join us?"

"We . . . don't know," Zandra was pretty certain she had never said that before.

Dumbledore gave her a warm smile, "I know it's a difficult request, It would be easier for me to ask for your blood than your company, but I was hoping that the pleas of a lonely old man, and the thought of company your own age would suffice to entice you upstairs."

The group listened but didn't make a move to follow Dumbledore upstairs. Dumbledore bowed his head slightly and entered the room fully closing the door behind him. He ushered the group back into their seats and took up residence in a near-by arm chair, "I must admit to not being completely honest with you. While I did ask you to be brought out here to help my students, it's not the only reason. Myself and the other elders have been in talks over your social growth. There is no arguement that you are all great wizard and will continue to be great throughout your lives, but the only way for the Alliance to continue growing is for you to make connection outside it's walls. That means, being amongst people your own age and making a few friends. Now, we're not asking you to introduce yourselves as the Elite, but just to be yourselves and be teenagers. If only for a few months."

The Elite members sat in a complete daze. They were actually expected to act. . .normal. It was the simplest task they had been given and it had floored them all, "Are you sure we can't just give you blood instead?" Blake asked softly sitting back in her seat.

Dumbledore smiled and shook his head, "Great Hall, all of you now."

They nodded and filed out.

* * *

The students were stunned as they entered the Great hall. The House tables had been removed and in their place were several rectangular tables that sat about ten each. There was no house affiliation on any table and they figured they were just suppose to sit anywhere. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron took up residence at an empty table and looked around, "This place just keeps getting stranger and stranger." Ron muttered.

"This year, keeps getting stranger and stranger." Ginny corrected.

As if to prove their point the next people to enter were Dumbledore and The Elite. They weren't wearing the robes they usually donned, nor were they in Hogwarts uniform. They wore normal muggle clothes Susan and Blake had even worn skirts.

Their faces were their usual mask of calm and collected order. Almost immediately they realised the immpossibility of sitting together in comfort and split into smaller groups. Dean, Neville and Seamus had already joined Harry's table. They were soon joined by Blake, Susan, Sophie and Treborvir. Zandra, Smith and Foxworth made their way over to the sparsely populated Slytherin table containing Blaise and Draco, as well as Xander, Phillpe and Alexander.

Dumbledore made his way over to the head table but didn't sit, "I opted for a change of scenery in honor of my guests. As you have noticed we have new faces this year, who aren't in first year. They are guests from another Magical school, Immaculate Academy in the west. Show them your usual Hogwarts hospitality." with that he took up his seat at the head table and dinner started.

"So? Immaculate Academy? Must be nice." Draco began with a smirk as he portioned food onto his plate. Blaise snickered and waited patiently for an answer.

Foxworth answered in his silky baritone that had a few of the girls from nearby tables look up, "It's beautiful really. It's on a small island, summer all year round." he said naturally.

Zandra concealed a smile at Draco's disappointment in his well prepared answer.

"Sounds wonderful," he muttered. Zandra leaned over feigning reaching for the string beans.

"Try to trip us up again and I'll tell everyone one of your fantasies is touching yourself while class is in session." she muttered under her breath so only Draco could hear. He coughed almost choking on his rice and gave a small nod before sitting back and eating in silence.

* * *

The Gryffindor table was much more civil, Dean, Neville and Seamus spent most of it oggling Sophie, who Hermione had deduced to be part veela, while Treborvir and Susan huddled together at the end of the table. Which left Harry and his friends to talk to Blake, She was a very pretty girl Harry had to admit to himself. She had light brown hair with odd purple streaks in it, her eyes were a piercing green and she smiled more than any of the other Elite.

"So how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"From what I've seen? It's very. . .clean." Blake finished slightly put off. "I haven't really been very far out of our rooms and this great hall."

"What are you guys doing here then? What happened to not being here? Fading into the background." Ron asked, taking a bite out of his Cottage pie.

"Ronald, if I knew I wouldn't tell you," she said simply with a slight smile.

Ginny bit back a laugh and shoved mashed potatoes into her mouth to help silence herself.

Dinner was a strange experience. The Great hall was quieter than it usually was with every one watching their new guests. The Elite didn't do anything out of the ordinary, mostly spoke amongst themselves at the Gryffindor table. Yet at the Slytherin table Blaise and Draco spoke comfortably with Smith, and Foxworth even managing to loop Zandra in every now and then.

Zandra tried to pay attention to the conversation but Severus' piercing gaze was digging into the side of her face. Finally, she excused herself and exited the great hall amongst whispers. Smith almost immediately followed her ot of the hall. The remaining Elite exchanged glances quickly before going back to their separate conversation, Draco blinked, "What just happened?"

"Forget about it Draco, eat your food." Foxworth answered, spearing broccoli with his fork.

Xander, Alexander and the other Slytherins sat quietly listening. Draco bit back an arguement, he seemed to have been doing that alot lately.

Slowly the great hall went back to their separate conversations, and as dessert appeared people began to roam form table to table talking to friends some skipping pudding to finish work. Draco was one of them, he walked through halls, hands stuffed inside his robes and made his way down to the dungeons. On his way down, as the crowds thinned and the halls got colder, he passed a classroom. It was the charms classroom, and the door had been left slightly ajar. Draco was about to walk passed when he heard voices from behind the wooden panel.

Draco slowly, stopping by the crack, he peeked in, "Shh, calm down breath," it was Smith. It didn't take an arour to figure out he was talking to Zandra. Draco stepped closer and spotted them. Smith stood by a desk, Zandra perched on top of it, her arms around his neck, her face hidden in his shoulder. Draco's mouth opened slightly as he drank in the scene in front of him, Zandra was glowing.

Draco blinked and looked back he realised that she wasn't in fact glowing, but that there were miniture flames flitting around her body. Smith hushed her, running his hand through her hair, the flames licked his fingers and extinguised themselves. Right in front of Draco's eyes Zandra took a last deep breath and the flames died away, Smith stepped back from her and held her head between his hands, "Better?"

She nodded, and parted her lips slightly. Smith took a deep breath and exhaled. A large white cloud of breath blew from between his lips and covered Zandra's face, she inhaled and the cloud disappeared into her lungs. Her lips were tinged blue and her teeth chattered, "Remind me to get you some ice mice," Smith whispered.

Zandra nodded, "I think Treb had some."

She slid off of the desk and gave a stretch, before starting toward the door. Draco began to step away when Smith stopped her, "Don't let him get to you , you've gone through to much training to have him throw it all away."

Zandra gave a small nod and sigh, "He just doesn't know what he does to me. . .He doesn't care."

Draco started down the hall, his aim to get as far away from the door before Zandra and Smith exited. He was turning the corner when he heard the door open behind him. He disappeared.

* * *

The Hogwarts students stood, stifling yawns and waiting around for the Elite. It was almost 4am, and they had yet to make their dramatic appearence. The door had just touched closed as the Slytherins strode in, before it was flung back open. Six Elite members filed in quickly, each went to a Hogwarts student and gripped them tightly. Hermione and Ginny were picked up and thrown wieghtlessly over shoulders, while the boys were simply dragged harshly. As the boys began to protest, hands raised to cover their mouths, and the girls simply fought not to throw up from their upside down positions.

They were led violently, through the Hogwarts halls and down to the dungeons. Not stopping at the Slytherin common room they carried them beyond a nearby tapestry and straight into the Elite practice room. It was three times larger than the great hall, about half the size of a regulation quidditch pitch. There was a barre' along the mirrored walls and hung along the only noon mirrored wall were weapons. Heavy, antique armour, and deathly dripping spikes. What they were dripping with Harry didn't know but he didn't want to find out.

Zandra stood arms folded in the middle of the room waiting paitently for the group. Upon entering the Hogwarts students were deposited in front of her, and the Alliance members stepped back, their hands tucked into the sleeves of their robes, "You're late." she said calmly, she didn't make eye contact with any of the students but focused above their heads.

"We were waiting in the great hall-"

"We aren't practicing in the great hall, Harry." she said her voice stil calm, but blatantly unimpressed.

"Well, you didn't tell us that!" Harry said impaitently.

"Did you ask?"

"No, I assumed-"

"You assumed? Well you know what they say about assuming,"

Harry fell silent, he wasn't going to get anywhere productive arguing with her. Zandra cast a glance ove the Hogwarts students and sighed, "OK, first things first. We're going to show you how we practice and then play spot the difference." She indicated for the Hogwarts students to stand with her. They formed a line next to her and watched as the elite not only disrobed but unclipped their fae armor. They all wore plain t-shirts and black trousers. Zandra steped in front of the Hogwarts students and down toward her group.

"Susan and Sophie," She called. The two girls stepped forward, they bowed toward Zandra and then to each other, before taking stances opposite each other. The girls drew out their wands at tensely slow speeds, never breaking eye contact with each other. Sophie blinked and Susan attacked, a purple jet of light shooting from her wand and hitting Sophie. The right side of Sophie's T-shirt darkened with blood but, it was like she hadn't noticed, as she launched her next attack. The Elitle members were clapping and a few of them seemed to be keepng score. Awarding points for spell, skill and the amount of damage done to the opponent. Then it happened, Susan disarmed Sophie and prepared to hex her when Sophie ran for her. Swiftly knocking her legs out from under her before swinging her leg up and bringing it down in her chest. Susan coughed,blood spattering her bottom lip. Harry felt Ginny turn her face away burying it into his robe sleeves. He hushed her as Susan pushed Sophie's leg out of her chest and punched her in the jaw, "Hey!" Sophie cried indignantly, "Not in the face!" she yelled frowning.

Susan smiled hauntily, and got up, "oops, I forgot."

Sophie scowled, "How about I give you a reminder?" she threatened dangerously crouching low to the ground and hitting.

"Zandra, I thought you said no powers." Susan called, a nervous hitch in her voice.

Zandra shrugged, "Sophie also said not to hit her in the face," she said simply. "Fair is fair."

Susan eyes widened, as the smile on Sophie's face grew, "What are you going to do now, Seer?" she said circling Susan dangerously.

"Surrender," Susan muttered dejectedly.

"Do it properly," Sophie said standing gracefully.

Susan pouted and sunk to her knees, Sophie skipped over to the large armored wall and pulled off a small dagger and handed it to her opponent. The Hogwarts group stood stock still not believing what they were seeing. What was she going to do with that blade?

Susan accepted the small dagger, held out her left arm, slicing and inch long cut. She dropped the dagger and grabbed her wand up from the ground, "A week?" she asked

"Make it two," Sophie said with a triumphant smile.

Susan smiled and pressed the tip to her cut. It healed it self leaving a sizable scar. Sophie extened her hand and helped Susan up. They embraced shortly before returning to their positions. The Hogwarts students stood in a stunned silence Hermione and Ginny covering their mouths in utter horror. Zandra turned to face them and held back a laugh at their faces, "Spot the difference? Anyone?"

The stunned silence continued before Blaise tentatively raised his hand, "Blaise?"

"You beat the shit out of each other, and we don't."

"Correct," Zandra said simply. "But we don't actually hurt each other. Sophie and Susan are perfectly alright."

"She coughed up blood," Ginny said in a shocked voice.

Zandra looked at Susan and back at Ginny, "That happens all the time, It's perfectly normal to cough up blood after getting kicking in the stomach." Susan nodded from behind Zandra. Before the Hogwarts students had time to process how okay she seemed with the brutal violence Zandra continued, "Also, unlike you, we practise hand to hand combat. Sometimes, you don't have a wand. What are you going to do them? Let them kill you?" she said simply. "I know that may have been a little violent, but remember. . . it was only your introduction. By the end of our time together you _will_ be fighting against my unit and some of you may even win."

"Yeah, if your fighting Susan," Blake muttered under her breath and the Elite laughed. Susan spun on her friend, "Look I'll take you right now if you don't think i can fight."

"Oh really, Come on seer. I predict me kicking your ass."

Susan and Blake squared off and before anyone saw her move Zandra was between them, "Calm." she said softly.

Somehow her soft command made the two auomatically back away from each other. Zandra turned back to the Hogwarts students, "If you haven't realised, I never repeat myself. If I tell you to do something, for your own safety I suggest you do it."

Draco remembered the scene he had witnessed the night before and shivered with the thought of what it would be if she was angry.

"So, today we decided it would be more of a watch and learn excercise for you guys. We're not going to push you in the deep end. . .today. Tomorrow, prepare." She pulled out her wand and conjured seats for the Hogwarts students and herself. They watched as the Elite blindly followed her every order. They also discovered some of the other powers the group had and it made them even more intimidating. Smith froze Treborvir's wrist before breaking his nose, in retaliation Treborvir shocked him and broke his wrist. Foxworth wrapped Blake in sharp thorns that cut into her skin, after she blinded him with thick black smoke which had him coughing up black tar for at least a quarter of an hour. Zandra watched this all with a placid, unfazed demeaner and she refereed it all from her seat next to Ginny.

Every now and then Ginny would insticntively grip her arm and turn away which made Zandra smile and pat her head before instructing her to keep watching. Harry watched the blood bath only helf paying attention to what he should be learning which was defanse and attack, but he couldn't help letting his eyes drift over to Zandra. She was amazing, he didn't think so because she was pretty, she really was just your average pretty girl, but the air around her and the way she carried herself made her for lack of a better word, "...amazing." Harry muttered as Smith, flung Treborvir to the ground like a ragdoll. Hermione looked up at Harry confused, "Harry either you're getting into this violence really quickly, or you aren't paying attention at all."

"Huh? No, Hermione, look at them. They maybe beating each other up but they have such skill. We could. . .die, Hermione. It may be violent but this is what we're going to be faced up with. Fully trained wizards, who won't be holding back because we're kids."

Hermione nodded and bit her lip as Blake stepped in Foxworth's chest and did a little victory dance over him. Hermione had to admit there was calculation behind their cruelty. They thought their movements through before striking, and even though they moved quickly Hermione had a feeling that each knew what the other was going to do before they did it but they took the blows anyway, because in battle they were going to get hurt. The pain was something they had to get use to.

"Why do they cut themselves when they surrender? What is all that?" she asked quietly.

"Ancient wizarding tradition, you surrender. You leave a scare so that everybody knows." Zandra answered not taking her eyes off of her unit. "We don't make ours perminent, the winner gives a time frame in which the loser is suppose to keep theirs but way back when if you saw a wizard or witch with a scare on them. You knew they had surrendered in battle. They were weak."

She called for her team to stop, and pulled a watch out of her pocket. Harry noted it's five hands moving in opposite direction, except one that didn't move at all. There were no numbers on it and it reminded him of Dumbledore's twelve handed watch very much, "You guys, should go and have breakfast and get ready for class. Elite, heal up and shower." she said stuffing it back into her pocket. As she and a few of the Hogwarts students started moving Ron spoke, "So what's your power?" The room froze at the simple question. Smith stepped forward to answer him but Zandra held up her hand and he stilled, "No, Smith. Ron's right, we should cut down the unexpected as much as possible. Draco,"

Draco's head snapped up, "Come here, I need a target."

_She knew,_ Draco thought wildly and now she was going to sauteé him alive! "Um, maybe one of the Gryffindors want to volenteer for that. I think this is more of a spectators sport for me."

Zandra quirked her mouth into a smile, somehow that smile was a command and Smith and Foxworth advanced upon Draco. They each tucked and arm under Draco's and lifted him effortlessly into the center of the room holding him there. Unnoticed, Sophie had retrieved a large bow from the wall and was handing it to Zandra. The Hogwarts students took a cue from the Elite and back away from the center of the room. The Only people that didn't move were Zandra, and Draco. Who was still being held in place by Smith and Foxworth.

Zandra stood stretching the bow string pulling and releasing it a few times before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. The room went deadly silent during the next moments as warm wind began to whip around Zandra, eyes closed she raised the bow again, but this time when she pulled back and arrow lay in place. It was made out of blue flames, but didn't flicker in the wind. Harry heard Hermione gasp next to him. Zandra's eyes were still closed as she took aim for Draco's chest.

Her eyes flew open, the usual hazel and white replaced entirely with firey blue flames on a black background. She let go and the arrow cut through the thick air the Hogwarts students held their breath as they watched the arrow heading straight for their friend. . .well Blaise's friend, the Gryffindor's acquaintence. Draco felt hot flames lick his face before it disappeared. His eyes creaked open, Zandra stood in the center of the room smiling. The bow by her side, "It's rude to eavesdrop Draco." She said simply, handing the bow off to Susan.

Zandra let the Hogwarts students go and get ready for their day, and as the door closed on the last student. She collapsed

* * *

**_So, here's another story from me to you. It is only the beginning. Thank you for reading, Strawberry Blonde and Betrothed and oblivious. This as you can probably tell, is darker and harsher. It's twisted but I love it and I hope you will too._**

**_I hope you enjoy it._**

**_Flutterby _****_xxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedication: Raine and Natalie...of course. x

* * *

**Harry sat in his usual seat in Potions, at the back between Hermione and Ron. They were talking in whispers about their training session eariler in the day. Draco and Blaise sat further in front across the room with the Slytherins, Blaise would shoot Draco questioning looks but Draco refused to tell him what Zandra had been on about. As Snape ended the class and instructed them to hand in two feet of parchment on the wolfsbane potion. 

"Come on, Dray. What in the name of hexes was she on about?"

"Look, Zandra made her point and I'm not talking about it."

"What are you two prattling on about? Classes ended two whole minutes ago. Shouldn't you be fornicating with those Ravenclaws you saw at the Quidditch match."

"Yes. Come on Blaise," Draco said in a bid to change the subject.

"I'm not letting Draco out to do anyone until he tells me what Zandra ment,"

"Zandra?" Snape repeated.

"Yeah. you know. That girl with the-"

"I know who she is," he cut in "What are you two on about?"

"At training this morning, Zandra was showing us her power and she shot at Draco with this flaming arrow thing, but made it disappear before it hit him as a warning."

"Warning of?"

"I don't know, he won't tell me." At this they both turned on Draco who was perched silently on a desk. His arms folded across his chest and looking quite non-chalant, "Well?"

"Well what? I get a flaming arrow hurled at me to tell me to stop evasdropping and you want me to talk to you about what i was evasdropping on? I may be selfish but i'm not stupid."

Blaise let out an exasperated breath and rolled his eyes, "I'm out of here," He muttered leaving the other two in peace. Draco raised to follow but Severus stopped him, "Whatever happens do not let Zandra use her power again," he hissed leathelly into the younger boys ear. Draco turned to question his professor but he had already swept from the classroom into his office. Draco blinked into the quickly darkening classroom.

As he walked aimlessly in the hall, he could do nothing but reflect on his strange year. After denouncing his family he had been forced to leave the Malfoy Manor. He had of course gone to the only person he had trusted at the time, Severus. Draco had been more than a little confused when, instead of having a door shut in his face, as he had expected, he had been taken in. Severus had immediately alerted Dumbledore. They had spent weeks questioning him, while out of and under the influence of Verstaserum. After all the questions they finally gave Draco some answers, and after of course swearing an oath and signing a few things, being of age he was recruited into the order of the Pheonix.

Much to Draco's lack of surprise he had then of course had to spend his summer with Potter and followers and to his hidden delight, Ginny. Whether to prove to himself or the others that he was in fact who he said he was, he had taken to being nice to the young Weasley and much to his own surprise he had ended up developing feelings for her, but of course in usual Potter fashion. Anything Draco wants he some how already had.

Luckily he didn't have to go through his ostrasion totally alone because in usual Blaise fashion he had followed Draco into the friendless abyss of the 'good side'. So knowing that at school they would at least have each other they had gone back to Hogwarts to face their last year. The biggest surprise was that none of the other Slytherins treated them any different. This had of course thrown them both but they were weary, it was either because they genuinely didn't know yet because their families wanted to save themselves the embaressment or because if they didn't treat them different they may be able to get important information out of them. Which they couldn't, even if Draco and Blaise wanted to tell them they wouldn't they had too much to lose if they didn't. While Dumbledore had been prepared to make them swear their lives Severus had convinced him to let them swear on something they would actually miss. . . their privates.

So Draco and Blaise were sworn to a horrifically binding secrecy.

"Toujours Pur," Draco muttered as he reached the Slytherin dungeon. The wall shifted and he entered the common room. He walked blindly past it's occupants who, as usual, went silent as he entered. When they realised he wasn't going to say anything, they went back to their conversations. Draco went down the spiral staircase, and down the cold hallway toward his room. His father had, of course, stopped paying for him to keep a private room but luckily Dumbledore wasn't a heartless bastard like his father and had allowed himself and Blaise to share as long as the made it look like a joint and mutual decision between the two.

Blaise's tie hung on the door which only meant one thing, "Fucker," Draco muttered.

All he wanted was a moment in the quiet to himself, to think in peace.

Being that he wasn't hungry Draco decided to avoid the great hall and went out onto the grounds.

* * *

Ginny sat in her usual positin on Harry's right side. He of course was in deep conversation with Hermione. She sighed and and wondered if he had forgotten that he had his arm around her. That she was even there. Maybe she was just a really comfortable armrest to him. One that was always there when he needed it.

_It, _Ginny thought over the word. Was that all she was, an it. Not a person but just another passing face in the champion potter's life. She jabbed her fork into her mash so it stood straight in the pile of potatoes and let out a breath. Harry looked over at her, "You ok?" he asked in that voice that use to make her feel like the only person in the room, but now it did nothing.

"Yeah, fine," she said softly.

He gave her a small smile and started to turn back to Hermione, "Actually, Harry I have a charms essay due. Three feet on the Homologus Hex. I'm gonna go to the library and finish it. . . start it."

"If you wait a minute we'll come with you, we have potions work."

She shook her head, "You stay, it's Wednesday, Treacle tart."

Harry shrugged and let his arm slip to her waist, giving her a small kiss, "See you later?" he whispered.

She nodded and rose from her seat. Ron got up too, telling Hermione that he was going to start his eassy and Hermione beamed at the fact he had decided to take a more dedicated stance on his work. Ron followed his sister out of the great hall, they started up the stairs, "Hey," he said tugging on her elbow, "You sure you're ok?" he asked from the step below her.

Ginny smiled and nodded, "Fine, why wouldn't i be?"

They started back up the stairs together, "Gin, I may not be the smartest wizard, but i know my own sister. What's the matter?"

"It's. . .It's nothing. It's probably nothing anyway. All in my head."

Ron nodded, "If you need to talk I'm here."

She smiled and hugged her brother, "I know," she said into his ear, pulling away she started back up the stairs but Ron stopped her again.

"Hey look it's your boyfriend," he said quietly looking toward the bottom of the staircase.

Ginny wrinkled her brow and wondered why Ron was refferring to Harry like that but when she turned, she found herself watching a platinum blonde head walk through the entrance hall, "I don't know what you're on about,"

Ron gave her a look, "I just told you Gin, I'm not stupid. It's so obvious you like him."

"This from the person who took six years to realise he liked Hermione."

"I said I knew you, not myself."

Ginny shook herself, "What does it matter? You hate him, and I'm with Harry."

"True and True, but you forgot the most important thing,"

"What?"

"Are you happy?"

"What does that matter?"

"Happiness is everything Gin. We don't know if we'll even be here this time next year. Why spend the time miserable?"

Ginny stood on the marble steps and looked down at her brother, the brother that so many took for granted. At face value, Harry Potter's right hand man, but in this moment she saw what she always knew, Ron Weasley was so much more. He was her brother, her friend, and a good person.

Ginny nodded, "I'm happy,"

_I think.

* * *

_

"Brilliant idea really... why do we listen to her again? I mean, look at her! Look what she's done to herself now!"

"Smith, calm down. Zandra's fine."

"Fine! She bloodly well over loaded herself as she does everytime she uses when she's not ready. Just to prove a point to some kids!"

"They're not _just_ some kids. They might be the key to saving everyone. She just didn't want them to have any unnecessry surprises."

"And almost killing herslef was necessary!"

Zandra stirred under the sounds of her friends voices, "Yes," she grumbled. "It was totally necessry." She finished cracking her eyes open.

Instantly the group was on their feet at attention and Smith was at her side, "And how would they have learnt without you?"

"You would teach them, or they would have gotten someone else. Like they would at any other time."

"Zandra, this isn't any other time. They need _you_ and you know it. Who else can get through to people like you?"

"Jackie-"

"Without forcing their own feeling on them." Zandra had to give him that, "Jackie's an empath, she can make them agree with her. But they wouldn't know what they were doing. It's not the same. Besides she's on assignment in Thailand."

Zandra shrugged and sat up, "What's done is done, cannot be undone," she said simply.

"Stop quoting Shakespeare and promise me you'll never be that stupid again!"

"Promise, mum." She muttered, streaching her limbs.

Smith shook his head and walked to the other side of the rooms. Zandra looked around at her friends, they were hiding worried faces and she knew it. She licked her lips and accepted a glass of ice cold water from Susan, "What time is it?"

"Nine thrity," Trebovir answered looking at his pocket watch.

"Get some sleep, I know it's early but i have a feeling tomorrow will be stressful,"

"It will be," Susan put in.

Zandra nodded, "There you go, straight from the seer's mouth. Bed."

While the others trooped off to their separate rooms Smith remained unmoving in the corner. He opened and closed his mouth several times to speak but couldn't, "You should go to your room, Smith. It's warmer in there." Zandra said quietly but it spoke volumes. Smith's jaw tightened and he blew white breath out of his nostrils before storming off to his room leaving and icy trail behind him.

Zandra held her breath until he disappeared around the corner.

She let out a hot breath and began gasping for air. She thought she was over this, she wasn't suppose to get hot flashes anymore. Her eyes watered and she took deep gulping breaths as she made her way out of the room. Somehow she managed to pull herself together enough to look normal enough in the halls but she didn't make it far. Luckily she didn't have to.

She knocked quickly on the door, and hoped he heard she didn't have the strength to try again. There was a mutter on the other side of the door, that she took as a sign to come in. She opened the door and entered quickly. He sat, head down by his desk wire frame glasses slid far down his nose as he scribbled away, "Is it me or do students get stupider every year?" he muttered.

"It's you," she whispered with a cough that sparked the corner of her robe.

His head snapped up and he regarded her with cold eyes, "I think this would come under, not doing what you're told."

"Help," was all she could manage before her knees gave out. He was at her side before she had seen him move.

"Dumbledore is fooling himself, if he thinks you're in any fit state to teach. Let alone fight." he was muttering as he lifted her into his arms and carried her over to his workbench. He lay her down atop his parchments, "I'll be right back." as he turned she gripped his elbow.

"Don't do it again," she whispered her eyes fluttering.

"I'm going across the room, you're delirious."

She tried to argue but she began shivering. Her teeth chattered. Severus stood over his cauldron, it was a good thing he always kept it heated or else this potion would have taken much longer. He poured liquid after liquid into it before adding probably the strangest ingredient his cabinet contained. . .Ice mice.

He poured the potion into a tumbler and brought it over to Zandra. She had curled up into a ball on his singed desk. Baby flames were beginning to sprout and lick Zandra's skin. Severus pulled off his outer robe and threw it to the ground. Setting his robes on fire would only make the situation worse. He slid his bare hand under body and hissed as the flames touched him, he sat her up and began pouring the cool silver liquid down her throat.

The flames died down and her shivers calmed as she fell asleep. Severus lay her back on the work bench and slid his arm out from under her. He put down the tumbler and cleaned up, siphoning off the remaining potion into a vile. Over his cleaning he watched her in her peace full sleep across from him. As her body temperaure returned to normal. . .well normal for her.

When his study was clean he made a decision to visit pomfrey, get fixed and then when she woke up return her to her rooms. Far away from him.

He threw the last reminents of his used ingredients away and looked back up at her, the burning tingle in his arm had dulled. He looked down and pulled out his wand, he really didn't need to go to all the way to Pomfrey. After performing the charm himself, he knelt down and picked up his robe and shrugged it back on. He walked over to the sleeping girl and sighed. He shouldn't keep her here much longer it would make things more complicated. It was hard enough as it was, he didn't need her here. . .alone. All Night.

Severus lifted her back into his arms, she was just as georgous as he remembered. He sighed, he knew, at the heart of it all he was a selfish Slytherin. He turned toward his room and headed into his warm depths. Snape rested Zandra on the bed and immediately went over to the fireplace and extinguished the fire in it's grate. Severus opened the doors and let the residual heat out of the room. Being in the dungeons it didn't take long before the room was freezing cold. Severus sat in the corner of the room and pulled on his travelling cloak.

* * *

The Alliance stood around the training room waiting for the Hogwarts students and Zandra. She hadn't been in her room this morning and they were waiting patiently for her to explain where she had disappeared to. The door opened and the Hogwarts students filed in some still rubbing sleep from their eyes. They looked around and noted the absentee and regarded it with silence.

Smith stepped up, "We're not going to dillydally today," he said striding over to the Hogwarts students.

Bliase bit his lip trying not to laugh, "dillydally?" he muttered to Draco who smirked.

"We're going to start with a brief warm-up, laps. Go" The Hogwarts students were taken aback by the demand in his deep baritone. They had quickly gotten use to Zandra's soft spoken tones and Smith's unforgiving demands were a long way away. They began their slow and steady pace, the alliance elite heading up the front, Smith leading the pack.

Somewhere between lap three or fifteen, they had very quickly lost count in the silence, Zandra entered the room. The Hogwarts students following the lead of the Alliance and didn't slow as Smith broke off to talk to her "Where have you been?" he hissed

"What lap are you on?"

"23, well?"

"Well what?"

"Where were you? You're late"

"And you're annoying but you don't see me stating the obvious do you?" Zandra said cuttingly before immediately calming down and giving Smith a pleading look. He gave her a questioning look before simply nodding. They'd talk about it later.

He continued the run, as she conjured a chair into the center of the room and took a seat. On lap 35 Zandra called them to the middle of the room, "Sophie, Stretch." Sophie came to the front and led them through a strenuous stretching routine. Harry couldn't believe that a persons leg could bend that way. Zandra tapped Sophie on the shoulder and she fell back in line, "Could you all line up. Two lines, Elite at the back, Hogwarts at the front."

The Elite automatically fell in line, Smith, Susan, Blake, Trebovir, Sophie and Foxworth it was the order they always stood in. The Hogwarts student split into their separate groups with in a line. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Draco then Blaise.

"Wrong," Zandra said simply sighing, "Look behind you, They are lined up in order of strength and power. So i expect some sort of order when you line up as well. Within your group you need to know who you are following there needs to be some sort of ranking, because you can't have everyone doing their own thing in a fight. You need to know who to follow no matter what. Now, Harry to the right end, followed by Ron, Draco, then Hermione, Blaise, then Ginny."

"Why am I at the end?" Ginny said without thinking.

Zandra smiled, "It's nothing personal, at the moment this is the way you rank. I will move you up and down accordingly at the moment following Harry you're in order of age."

Draco opened his mouth but Zandra cut him off, "And Harry's in front because we already know he's skilled far beyond his years. If you can prove you're better, I have no problem moving you ahead of him." Draco smirked and looked at Blaise.

"But let's not get our hopes up of anyone moving, you all have no idea what you're in for. Do you all have your wands?"

The students nodded and pulled them out of their robe pockets, "Give them to me," Zandra said holding out her hand. The students hesitated and for the first time they didn't move when told to. Zandra quirked an eyebrow, "I'm waiting." She said simply.

Ginny bit her lip and moved forward, placing the willow staff in Zandra's hand. Zandra took it and placed it in a black velvet bag that rested on the seat where she had been sitting, slowly Draco gave over his wand, followed by Blaise, then Ron, Harry and Hermione. The Hogwarts students went back to their line, "Ginny swap with Blaise." Zandra said quietly tying the bag and leaving it on the chair.

"We decided that hand to hand combat would take you the longest to get to grips with so we would start it first. When I think you've done enough, we'll move on to wand magic, then advanced magick. Your wands will be returned at the end of every combat session, I took them to prevent any inclination to cheat. Pair off."

The Hogwarts students automatically turned to one another but this time Zandra actually laughed, "Oh no, with my unit." she explained. The Hogwarts students hesitated again and Zandra shook her head, "Ok, I'll do it. Ginny with Sophie, Blaise and Foxworth, Draco with Trebovir, Hermione with Susan, Ron with Smith and Harry with Blake."

At this Harry blinked, "I'm sorry, I can't fight her."

"She won't hurt you Harry, it's the first day."

"No, not that. She's a she. I can't hit a girl,"

"You fought Bellatrix Lestrange."

"She was bitch, Blake is a girl."

At this Blake laughed, "I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

"Harry chivalry is dead, and there's a chance you will be too if you don't learn this. I don't care if she's a girl. I wouldn't care if she was a puppy. If I say hit her, do it. We don't have enough time for chivalry, or manners. Just," she took a breath and calmed down before anything happened, "Just switch with Ron," She covered her face and ran her hands through her hair. "Ron, you aren't afraid to hit a girl are you?"

Ron laughed, "Have you met my sister?" he said sarcastically.

"Ron!" Hermione said indignantly.

"What? I never said I'd hit you." Hermione rolled her eyes and turned away from him. He watched her and let out an exasperated breath before turning toward Blake. Zandra cut in before the Hogwarts students could continue, "Sparing, is simple. It's like a fight that concentrates mostly on technique, so today we're going to be going over some easy combination moves. Smith will you demonstrate?"

With a breif nod their training began.

* * *

The Gryffindors sat splyed across the couches in the common room, their joints stiff and painful. Zandra and the other Elite had healed the visable wound before classes but acorrding to them, the pain was something they should get use to because they were going to have to fight in alot more pain, "They talk to us like we've never fought anyone before," Harry complained attempting to roll over.

"Well, we haven't fought hand to hand before Harry," Ginny said simply from her place on the floor by the fire.

"Unless we're counting that little thing between you and Draco last year," Ron put in.

"I don't think we are," Hermione said in an amused tone from her armchair. Lavender and Parvati entered the common room arm in arm as usual, having their hushed conversation about Divination. As they past Hermione's arm chair they waved hello and paused, "Hermione, What happened to your eye?"

Hermione blinked, "What?"

Lavender pulled out her compact and showed Hermione who gasped. Her right eye was purpling, from where she was hit this morning by Susan, "Shit." She muttered handing back the compact, "It's nothing, I was just," she shot a look around the group and they shrugged, "In the library," she continued "Getting a book from the top shelf, it kind of came down on me. Didn't realise it was so bad." She finished looking up at the two other girls.

They stood quietly before looking over at Ron, they both gave him calcualting looks before looking back at Hermione, "Ok, well if you ever need to talk about _anything_. You know where to find us." Lavender rested her hand on Hermione's shoulder and gave her a meaningful look before starting for the stairs, but before starting up the stairs they stopped and shot Ron a scathing look and disappeared.

"What is wrong with those two?" Ron said staring at the door they had disappeared behind. Ginny moved over to Hermione, pulling out her wand. She lightly tapped the bruise and it disappeared.

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione mumbled, touching the spot gingerly.

Harry watched the scene in front of him musingly, he sighed, "This is only the beginning." he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Draco smirked as he spotted the trio waiting outside their charms class. He touched Blaise and they approached them biting back laughter, "So," he began quietly, "Rumour has it Weasley's a wife beater."

"What?!" Ron said turning to face the Slytherin.

"It's all over the school," Draco said amusingly "When you get upset you use Granger over here as a punching bag, didn't know you had it in you, but look at her. Who could blame you? I bet she looks better with a few black eyes."

Ron gritted his teeth and balled his fists, Hermione rested her hand on his and he stepped back slightly. Harry stepped forward, "Shut it, Malfoy." He said angrily.

"What's wrong Potter? Upset Weasley's found a new way to realse his anger and left you cold and alone in bed."

"I have a girlfriend Malfoy,"

"And a lovely girl she is, does she know you're gay?" Blaise put in and Draco snickered.

Right then Professor Flitwick came outside and let his class in. Draco and Blaise smirked and started toward their own Transfiguration class. Ginny hurried past then on her way to Arithmancy, she smiled at Harry before he disappeared, Draco broke away from Blaise and followed her down the hall. As she turned he slid his arm around her waist and pushed her against a wall. "So that whole ignoring you thing doesn't seem to be working," he whispered into her ear.

Ginny stood unmoving crushed between him and the wall, a bored expression across her face, "Really? Try harder."

"I am, can't you tell?" He said pressing his hips into her abdomen.

"Get off of me,"

"If you haven't realised, I could get off just looking at you." He said in a husky voice.

Ginny felt herself shiver slightly but she resisted and pushed her books against his chest in an attempt to force him away. Draco simply smirked at the fact that she wasn't pushing as hard as they both knew she could, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he said softly, his lips against her throat.

Ginny opened her mouth several times to deny it, but Draco continued talking, "It's dangerous you know? You, me, middle of a public place. The hallway even? It might be the middle of class but someone could pass." He pressed himself further against her and she dropped her books. He pushed them aside with his foot and pressed right up against her, "Anyone could pass, Gin. Even," he pressed his lips to her throat, "Harry."

"Shouldn't you both be in class? Learning?" Ginny hurriedly pushed Draco away from her. He stepped away and looked down the hall. It was Foxworth and Trebovir, both boys were smirking openly at the scene in front of them.

Ginny gathered her book and hurried to Arithmancy not knowing how she was going to explain her lateness, as she walked past the elite members Trebovir smirked, "Tell Harry, we said Hey."

She scowled before walking off. Draco watched her go before looking up at the Elite guys, "What?"

Foxworh shook his head, "Rape is still illegal Draco,"

Draco sneered, "You can't rape the willing, can you?"

"Touché," with that they parted ways and Draco moved off towards his Transfiguration class, he considered asking the guys to break his arm so he could go to Pomfrey and get a late excuse but figured detention would give him time to think about what he would do to push Ginny's buttons next.

* * *

Zandra sat at the top of the quidditch stands, the hufflepuff team was flying around practising. They barely noticed she was there, it was like if she stood still long enough she'd disappear complete and no one would even notice. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, bringing her legs up and crossing them. She continued to take deep breaths as the air around her grew warmer.

_Consentrate, control the power, don't let it control you,_ Crawler's words rang in her head.

She took a deep breath in through her nose and let it out through her mouth. Her breath was hot on her tongue.

_Consentrate Zandra, the fire needs taming and you are it's master._ Zandra continued breathing she listened to the footsteps approach her. _Block it out, it's not important. Nothing is more important than control._

She continued her breathing, it grew more rapid as the footsteps got closer. She tried to clam down and ignore it but she couldn't black it out. She turned, the flame caught his trouser cuff and he stopped, "Calm down, Zan. It's just me." Smith said putting a cold hand over his trouser leg and outting the flame.

Zandra had to blink several times before her vision cleared, "Sorry I couldn't see you, I'm not that advanced remember?"

"Yeah, you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess," she sighed, "We can't all be Ice Maidens can we?" she said bitterly rolling her eyes and laying down across the bench.

"Hey, It's not easy for me and I'm not a maiden" Smith said indignantly taking a seat on the ground in front on her.

"Yes, well what the worst that happens if you loose your temper? Everyone gets a bit cold and can just leave the room, right? If I loose my temper, people die."

Smith made a fist and opened it revealing a small ice figure of a ballerina, Zandra looked over and rested her hand over melting it,"I can't even show off, because _I_ might die."

Smith shrugged, "Bummer,"

"No shit sherlock."

They sat in silence as the hufflepuffs packed their Quidditch things below them, "So where were you?"

Zandra let out a breath and returned her gaze to the sky. She steadyed that way a little before closing her eyes and answering, "I went to see Severus."

Smith's jaw tighten, "You didn't-"

"No, he just made me some liquid ice and that was it, I fell asleep."

"Where did he sleep?"

Zandra sat up and looked down at Smith, "On a chair, ok? Nothing happened, nothing will ever happen. We may be engaged but he feels nothing for me."

"And you?"

"And I am, in my heart of hearts, an nineteen year old girl with twisted delusions of grandure, you get use to it."

"I can't believe you still have to marry him,"

"Well the only way out is Potter killing the dark lord, so I'm sorry if I don't get my hopes up about it not happening."

Smith gave her a small smile, "So your not on the Potter the saviour train I see,"

Zandra sighed, "He's a great guy but really? A seventeen year old _boy_ against the Dark Lord. Who are you putting your money on?"

"Honestly?" Smith said getting up as the Hufflepuffs disappeared, "I never saw myself as much of a betting man." He offered Zandra a hand.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "You wouldn't," she said taking his hand and getting up.

* * *

Dumbledore sit quietly in his dimly lit classroom, his fingers templed as he leaned back in his large wingbacked chair. The only lit provided by he amber glow of fawkes and the silver shimmer of the pensieve that sat out on his desk. He had been reviewing old meeting, old memories of the Alliance. He held out his arm and his brilliant bird flapped it's great wings, resting on his outstreached arm.

He could feel the warmth radiating from it's body, "They're numbers are growing quicker than we ever imagined Fawkes. What am I to do with them? Untrained wictches and wizards, and closed hearted teens? They each have what the other needs, you can't fight without the knowledge, but they can't win with out the heart."

He stroked fawkes' plumage distractedly, lost in thought, "It would be so much simpler to tell them, but it wouldn't mean as much. Wouldn't be as useful." he trailed off again.

Dumbledore sighed, he turned in his seat to face his illuminated desk. Resting fawkes on the antique mahogany surface he looked up into the birds black eyes, "If they don't learn faster, I may have to resort to drastic measures."

* * *

**_Thank you for reading and reviewing._**

**_Enjoy _**

**_Flutterby xx_**


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS, SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF UPDATES!!

I know that it's been a year but I do have a new chapter coming out!!

I can't tell you when though because I still have to fix the end, and I've been of my tits with work!!

I mean I'm doing this at work now and it's Chelsea Vs Man U so we're going to be packed soon!!

X's and O's

Flutterby


	4. The real Chapter 3

Ron sat in the great hall, he hardly touched the breakfast plate in front of him. Lavender and Parvati kept shooting him dirty looks a few tables away and then leaning across to the other occupants of their table to confer with Padma and Cynthia. Ron rolled his eyes, they had been training with the Elite for almost two months now and it had only gotten worse. While any bruises encored by himself, Harry or Ginny could be chalked up to Quidditch practise. Hermione's were immediately put down to abuse on his part, if he showed her any affection he was making up for a fight and if he ignored her, he was going to beat her again. He just couldn't win.

Not that Hermione was helping dispel any rumours, her lies just got worse and worse and she seemed to spend less and less time with him and more and more discussing the Elite with Harry. The Elite had yet to make a second dinner appearance, they could still be seen flitting about every now and them but it was just as Nightgaurd had said it would be, the school moved on and they seemed to fade into the background. People hardly noticed them anymore, except of course when one of the girls decided to wear a skirt and then, ears perked up and eyes bulged just to get a glimpse.

There was a Hogsmeade trip coming up that Ron wasn't looking forward to. Hermione would, as had become the norm, be engaged in hushed conversations with Harry, who in turn would be unwilling to let go of Ginny. Ron had never felt like a loner, growing up with the family he did, he'd never had much chance to be alone. Now that he had he didn't care for it, especially under the circumstances. He barely lifted his head as more people entered he great hall. The new arrangement was actually working quite well, three of the four houses enjoyed being able to talk to their other friends without leaning across tables or tramping all the way across the hall.

Someone slid into the seat next to him and Ron was immediately aware of the fact that the great hall was much quieter, he looked up. It was Blake. She didn't say anything; she simply picked up a piece of toast and began to silently nibble it. Ron looked around and noticed that the rest of the Elite had dotted themselves around the room. They were all quietly eating; he noted that Zandra and Smith were again sitting with the Slytherins. Draco didn't even seem to notice as he continued some argument with Blaise. Ron turned to Blake, "What's going on?"

"Breakfast," she said simply between nibbles.

"Yeah, I realised that, but what are you guys doing here?"

"Eating," she said continuing to gnaw at the same piece of toast.

Before Ron could even begin to get to the point; Harry and his two girls entered. Ron had nicknamed them that in his head. The fact that his girlfriend spent more time talking to his best friend than to him didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. As long as she was happy, he was happy.

He had meant what he said to Ginny, they really didn't have enough time to sweat these small things this year could be their last. The goal was happiness. They sat on the opposite side to Ron and Blake, all giving the same questioning look. Blake sighed, "Look, I'm only here because I have to be." she said rolling her eyes and going back to her toast.

Ginny shrugged and picked up an apple, "So are we." Ron noticed Blake hide a smile with her toast. He also noticed that her hair wasn't black like he had originally thought; it was brown with subtle reds in there as well as the odd blonde hair every now and then. She was, like the rest, a very pretty girl. He just hadn't bothered to notice before.

"So what exactly was that thing at practise today?" Harry was asking when Ron tuned back in. Hermione perked up attentively, where as Ginny rolled her eyes, "Harry, she's suppose to be pretending that she's not super trained witch _not_ giving you tutorial sessions."

It was harder for Blake to hide her laughter this time, "It's ok, I don't mind. It'll make me feel like there's some point to me being here."

"Why do you guys come out if you obviously don't want to be here?" Ron asked, the words falling from his mouth before her realised what he was asking.

Blake gave him a searching look, resting the half eaten slice of toast on the plate in front of her. She was seriously thinking through the questioning, wondering if it was ok for her to tell...the truth, "I told you, because we have to be." she said quietly.

"But why?" Ron continued, leaning in slightly.

"Because. . . we always do what we're told. Even if we don't understand why we have to do it."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Ron continued, "But that doesn't seem fair at all. We all got a choice about whether we wanted to be apart of this. You don't seem to have that privilege."

"We don't have alot of privileges."

"Why?"

"Privileges lead to distractions, distractions lead to mistakes. We don't make mistakes."

"But everyone makes mistakes," Ginny said in a slightly shocked voice, her apple mere centimetres from her mouth. Ron and Blake looked up before leaning away from each other, Ron took no notice of whatever emotion was flashing behind Hermione's eyes. Blake turned to Ginny, "We don't. Mistakes aren't acceptable at the Alliance, and when you don't exist. There's no one to run to."

"What about your-" Harry began

"Family?" Blake shrugged, "I don't know if I have any, I've been at the Alliance since I was three."

"and the rest of you?"

"Pretty much the same, any memories we did have of them are gone now."

"They didn't-"

"No," Blake cut in, "They didn't erase them, we just. . .forgot. Replaced them with new ones."

The table fell silent, Ginny rested her apple on her plate not feeling that hungry anymore. She realised that while she envied their power, she didn't envy them. The Elite were all missing something she couldn't imagine living with out. They looked up as Zandra approached the table, she rested a delicate hand on Blake's shoulder, "We can go," Ginny realised it hadn't been a command. She had simply been informing Blake of the change but Blake rose obediently anyway.

Ginny's eyes flicked over to the doorway where the rest of the Alliance were waiting, but there was two more in their numbers, Draco and Blaise leaned casually against the door frame waiting for Zandra, Smith and now Blake to catch up.

"The Slytherins seem to be bonding nicely," Harry muttered, there was a hint of jealousy in his voice. Ginny raised her hand to wrap it round him but Hermione was already patting his back. She dropped her hand and looked back over to the door. Draco's eyes had already found hers, she spoke with out looking away, "They have alot in common Harry."

"What?"

"No childhood." Draco, Blaise and the Elite stepped through the door and out into the hall.

* * *

"You know you guys aren't as scary and imposing as you think," Draco said simply, halfway down the hall. Zandra quirked an eyebrow but didn't reply, he was standing on her right and Smith was on her left. They were walking the two Slytherins to their potions class on their way back to their own rooms.

The Slytherins were easier to be around, they operated on the same wave length as the Elite, a very simple. Don't ask, Don't tell, they asked no questions and they got no answers. It was simple being around them, normal even. They stuck to topics such as sex, Quidditch, and sex.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Yeah,"

"Just like, I don't know caterpillars aren't scary and imposing at all...right?"

Draco froze in his tracks, "Caterpillars are fucked up insects, ok? It's a totally rational fear."

Blaise laughed openly at his friend's expense, Zandra turned, "Yes, it's almost as rational as fish." she said, something in her face portrayed slight disgust. Blaise immediately shut up and it was Draco's turn to smirk.

"Ok, so you're very imposing and scary," Blaise said gruffly.

"Thank you," She said quietly, "We have to go now, excuse us." with that they all filed off in the direction of their practise room. Draco assumed of course that their rooms were somewhere down there too, "I would so very much like to fuck her," he said as Zandra and her team disappeared around the corner.

"What about Ginny?"

"Huh?"

"I thought you wanted Ginny?"

"I do, I want her in my bed every morning when I roll over, next to me in the great hall, and be able to buy her presents and stuff you know but _Zandra_," as they spoke Draco and Blaise didn't notice the potions class door open behind them, "Zandra, I'd just like to-" Draco felt the impact of a palm against the back of his head, "Ow! What the-" he turned and was facing Severus.

"As your gaurdian, I don't suggest you finish that sentence. . .ever."

Draco fell silent, following Blaise into the classroom, "Besides Draco's new fondness for Zandra, How is the training?" Professor Snape asked taking a seat on the edge of his desk.

Blaise shrugged, "Ok, I guess. I'm getting a little sick of getting the shit kicked out of me,"

"Once by a girl,"

"Sophie is not a girl, she's...inhuman."

"Part Bas to be exact,"

"SEE! Bloody fish"

"Bas the cat goddess, of Egypt...Bastet. Not the fish."

Draco rolled his eyes, but relented.

"Anyway, other than the constant aches, that we're not allowed to go to Pomfrey for. It's going great."

"Draco, You don't seem to be in any pain,"

Draco shrugged, "I'm not, but that could have something to do with the fifth of firewhiskey I downed before breakfast. The stuff of champions you know."

Snape gave a small nod, he did know, thinking back to the aged scotch he had waiting for him back in his office. He realised there was something he had to ask, "Why do you want to fuck her?"

Draco shrugged, "There's just something about her. . .It's just-"

"The fact that she wouldn't sleep with you in a Millenia?" Blaise offered.

Draco punched him in the arm, "No, I just know that she would be like noone else. Ever."

"Don't you like the little Weasley?" Snape asked folding his arms across his chest.

Draco rolled his eyes and Blaise smirked, "That's what I said"

"I _do_ like Ginny ok? I'm not saying I don't. I'm just stating that since, at this point in time I'm still perfectly single I would like to have a romp in the sack with another perfectly single person my own age."

"She's older than you," Severus replied curtly, hesitating to correct Draco's assumption that she was single.

"By what a month?"

Severus didn't answer simply opting to shake his head. He rose from his perch on the desk and moved off behind his desk, as the rest of his class filed in, "No way, she's more than a month older." Draco muttered to Blaise. Blaise shrugged and opened his potions book.

Draco frowned and sat back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head. He watched inattentively as Professor Snape went about teaching his class. Draco frowned as he noticed something glinting from his teacher's neck. It wasn't the first time he had noticed it, Severus never took it off and when Draco asked about it he always changed the subject.

It was two simple thin gold chains, every few centimetres there was a gold plated disk, formed into the same bent shape as a eucalyptus leaf with a green pearl placed next to it. When it wasn't tucked under his robes, Draco knew that it clinked loudly as the pearl beads beat against the gold leaves. He sighed wondering exactly what was so special about it. One of these days he would get Severus drunk enough to tell him.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the library working on their charms assignment. Two feet of parchment on the bird conjuring charm ['Avis']. Ron shut his book, "Done," he said rolling up his parchment. Hermione frowned, "Are you actually done, or have you just given up? I mean honestly Ronald, I know balancing isn't your strength but this is due-"

"No, Mione. I'm actually done." he said unscrolling his homework and showing Hermione. She scanned the page and blinked, "Wow, well then." Hermione said slightly awed. Ron re-rolled his scroll and shrugged. Packing his things into his bag, "Do you want me to wait?" he asked already halfway out of his seat.

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "No, You go. Harry and I'll be finished eventually." Ron nodded, with a goodbye to Harry; he placed a kiss on Hermione's cheek and left the library. Hermione and Harry sat quietly opposite each other working steadily on their essays.

"Mione, I need help with the paragraph."

Hermione got up and slid into the seat next to him. She read the essay he had pushed towards her, pulling her quill out of his mouth she began to scribble over his last paragraph. He leaned over her shoulder, Hermione bit back a smile feeling his hot breath on her neck. She ignored it and continued to write but soon enough his lips were at her ear, "This is really very wrong of us," he whispered quietly slipping an arm around her waist.

She nodded and bit her lip, "Then why does it feel so, right?" She leaned back slightly.

Harry shrugged and placed a small kiss on her neck, she turned into him and their lips met. Her hand tangled in his jet black hair almost instantly.

"Why are we doing this to them?" Hermione breathed against his lips.

* * *

_She sat silently under a large tree, the Alliance building in the distance. Zandra turned the page of the book she had read a thousand times already, in the distance she could hear Smith and Blake arguing about who was going to jump off the waterfall first, before Susan announced that It would be Trebovir. Zandra smiled and shook her head, Susan really knew how to suck the fun out of a good argument._

_As she returned to the pages of her aged book, the reflection of the lounges glass doors blinded her momentarily. She looked up as the doors swung closed again, she bit her lip, smiling as he walked towards her. His cloak billowing behind him, she noted the small vile in his hand and sighed. _

_Severus crouched at her side, "May I sit?" he asked politely. _

_Zandra nodded. He handed her the vile as he took a seat on the warm grass next to her, "If you insist on being out in the sun, at least drink that."_

_"A little sun never hurt anyone," she said jokingly uncorking the vile._

_"In your case a little sun hurts everyone," he commented dryly, resting his arms on his knees. She downed the silver liquid in one and shivered, "Mint-y." she said recorking the bottle and resting it on the grass._

_Severus turned to look at her, "Your lips are blue," he said lightly._

_"Good blue or bad blue?"_

_"Good blue,"_

_She smiled, and touched them lightly, "They feel cold,"_

_"Well we wouldn't want you to get sick, I may have to warm you up a little,"_

_"I thought I wasn't allowed to get hot," she said sarcastically._

_"Well as your adviser, I advise that you stop being such a smart mouth," _

_She quirked an eyebrow, "Oh really, and what are you going to stop me?"_

_"I'll just have to find a way to keep that mouth amused," he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. They were cold just like she had said, but that was quickly replaced with flushed heat, Severus was very careful and as soon as a slight moan escaped her lips he pulled away. She pouted and sighed, "Always at the best part,"_

_"Because the best part-"_

_"Could kill us both." she rolled her eyes._

_"Control before cockiness, ok?"_

_She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, before continuing her book. Severus sighed and wrapped and arm around her shoulder, **I don't know why everyone thinks I can protect you.** He thought resting his lips in her hair._

_"Why are we getting married again?" She said quietly not looking up from her book._

_"What? Don't you like me anymore?"_

_She smiled, "It's not that and you know it,"_

_He sighed, "Your mother told me to keep you safe as possible,"_

_"So it's not because you're like head over heels in love with me," she prompted._

_Severus chuckled, "Of course what was I thinking, We're getting married because I never ever want anyone else to have you ever. I am in my heart of hearts a selfish being, and this way you will always be mine."_

* * *

"You can't worry about knowing your opponent if you don't know your team," Zandra said at practice the next morning. Everyone sat scattered and sweating; they had finished their workout, but were no where near finished training. Zandra pushed the black velvet bag containing the Hogwarts student's wands to the side, and taking a seat.

"For example," she continued, "Susan, what's Blake's favourite food?"

"Caviar." Susan answered simply.

"Sophie, Treb's favourite colour?"

"Pastel Yellow," Sophie replied, biting back a smile. Trebovir rolled his eyes at the chuckles emitted from the few Hogwarts students, "It's soothing ok?" he said folding his arms.

"Of course it is, the point is we know each other inside out. With what we do on a regular basis secrets aren't feasible when you risk your life all the time and we've grown above secrets and petty jealousy. Now I don't expect you all to start spilling your guts here and now, but between yourselves when you have time, you should start getting things out in the open" Zandra turned toward the velvet bag and pulled the top to open it, "Come and collect your wands; you can go," she said calmly. The Hogwarts students were more than a little confused by this but rose to collect their wands anyway. As they filed out the elite rose, and waved goodbye to Zandra.

She sat patiently waiting, she didn't have to wait long until the door opened again and Dumbledore entered the large room. His face was as warm and inviting as always, he bowed his head in greeting and she returned it, "Shall we begin?" he said softly.

Zandra nodded, "The sooner the better, I guess." She sat on the cool marble floor and crossed her legs, "Ready?" Dumbledore called from somewhere in the room as she closed her eyes. Zandra nodded and took a deep breath, "Ready."

* * *

As the Hogwarts students made their way to breakfast there was a nervous silence between them, they were all mentally reviewing their secrets. How could she know? Of course, she knew everything, but how could she expect them to just tell each other.

So many secrets . . .

Harry and Hermione stole glances at each other over Ginny's head. Ginny kept her head down on Harry's chest trying to keep her thoughts Draco free. It was the tensest silence they had ever experienced, it seemed to consume them. They barely spoke or even touched their food during breakfast.

"Well, I guess I'll go first," Ron said putting his fork down after being unable to put any food in his mouth for the fourth time. The group looked up at this waiting silently for Ron's revelation, "I don't think I've said this enough to any of you, but all I want is for you to do what makes you happy, before it's too late to enjoy it."

As he took his seat again there was a loud scrape as Hermione buried her head in her napkin and left the room tears streaming down her face. Ron stood and went after her to make sure she was alright, "She seems a little sensitive," Blake said taking up her recently vacated seat. The elite had entered the room during Ron's declaration.

"So everyone spill their guts yet?" Trebovir asked pulling Ron's abandoned plate of scrambled eggs towards him and loading it with pancakes.

"Only Ron, and he's wasn't really a secret but it was really sweet and honest," Susan said taking up a fork and spearing one of Ginny's untouched strawberries from the bowl in front of her.

"How do you –" Harry started

"Seer," Susan said tapping the side of her head, "Remember?"

Harry nodded before becoming very still, "How much do you see?" he asked nervously.

Susan smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know, _lover_?" She blew Harry a kiss across the table; Harry's jaw tightened but before anyone could question her, Susan as well as Blake and Trebovir broke out in fits of laughter. "Relax, no matter what I see my lips are sealed for the greater good, I can't affect the future or I'll be brought before the awakening council blah blah blah."

Harry relaxed noticeably, "I mean I still tell these guys," she said indicating to Blake and Treb, who smiled and then went back to their conversation, "but they're harmless really." Susan smiled politely and speared another one of Ginny's fruits.

Ginny was only half listening her mind was on her brother, he had humbled so much this year. He had managed to change for the better without anyone even seeming to notice, everyone seemed so self involved when all he wanted was for the people he loved most to be happy and enjoy their lives as they didn't know how long they had left.

And he was right they had to just enjoy what they had and if they didn't, change it.

That left only question for Ginny, was she really happy?

"Any thing to tell me?" Blaise said to Draco as they sat with Smith and Foxworth having their usual breakfast.

Draco thought about it momentarily then looked over at his friend, "You need a haircut," Smith and Foxworth chuckled into their forks as Blaise smacked Draco's arm, "What, I already tell you everything, Name something I didn't tell you?"

Blaise was silent

"See you can't because you know everything, now shut up and eat your peas,"

"It's breakfast,"

"And you're just proving my point, you know everything,"

Blaise rolled his eyes and continued to eat his breakfast, "You have anything to tell me?" Draco asked through a mouthful of bacon.

Blaise shrugged, "Not really, I'm not one for secrets."

Draco nodded and they continued eating in silence. In cases like this being a Slytherin made life easier, as their were very few expectations where outsiders were concerned and on the inside they were a close knit group where secrets seemed irrelevant nor were they possible to keep. Everyone knew everything about everyone whether it was through other friends or their families it just seemed to happen.

Smith and Foxworth simply continued their meals, knowing that as far as this task was concerned they had picked the easy table.

It was probably the tensest day any of them had experienced, they barely spoke to each other or anyone else. How were they meant to be brutally honest with the people closest to them when the only thing they wanted to do was protect them.

The main question was how long did they have before Zandra broke their silences for them?

The elite had other worries on their minds, how long could Zandra keep control under this sort of pressure?

They were use to life and death decisions they made them everyday, but they knew all too well that emotional stress was far more dangerous that physical strain. Especially, with powers as fragile as Zandras

* * *

_**HELLO!!!!!!!**_

_**LOng time, no story. I know i know, you're going to kill me slow and painfully, and i'm sorry. It's been a year!!!**_

_**But i told you i wasn't abandonning and there's no way any of you could find out that i've had this chapter written for over a year.........oopps**_

_**but anyway, here it is and i'm working on the next one i promise!**_

_**AND to all the grammar pirates out there this is AGAIN not beta'd but i'll get on that ASAP. I'm at University now, studying Egglish lit so I'm sure i can find someone!!!!!!**_

_**LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**~Flutterby  
**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ginny clutched her cardigan and pulled it around her more firmly. She had forgotten how cold it really was in November, it had been weeks since they were told to tell their secrets and after Ron had told his no one had said anything, as she continued to trudge against the wind on her walk around the lake. The only thing that blocked out the sound of the howling wind was Ron's voice in her head, _Are you happy?_

Was that her secret? Not her feelings for Draco but her need to feign happiness, it wasn't that she didn't love Harry, she did, there wasn't a doubt in her mind, but it wasn't there anymore. They had grown dull and worn, simply becoming part of the furniture to one another. Where was the heat they once had?

Ginny sat herself on the moist grass underneath a large tree that overlooked the lake, she knew she had to tell her secret, but first she'd have to know what her secret was. She sighed and leaned back against the thick moss covered trunk. "What am I going to do?" She muttered mostly to herself.

"Get it over with," came a voice from above her head, Ginny looked up and was greeted with the sight of one green eye and one blue, both pupils were slits instead of the round pinpricks they should be.

Sophie climbed down to a lower branch of the tree and hooked her legs behind it before letting go and simply swinging upside down, "The longer you wait, the harder it'll be, trust me."

"What are you doing up there?"

"The same thing you're doing down there, thinking. I always go outside and climb the tallest tree I can find, it clears my mind so I can think straight."

"Why do you have to climb a tree?"

"So no one can find me," Sophie said with an upside down shrug, Ginny wondered how long it would take for all the blood to rush to her head if she continued to hang upside down like that. "Besides I'm part cat, this is part of the fun of it. Flexibility and agility that others could only dream off,"

"Cat? Mione said you were part Veela," Ginny said shaking her head in disbelief.

Sophie nodded, "_Mione_ as you so affectionately call her, was right I am but my ability, what makes me special, like Smith's ability to freeze things and Susan being able to see the future is my cat like reflex's and of course my eyes," She said blinking with a sinister smile.

"How?" Ginny said still not grasping how one witch could have so much power, and have no one know that she even existed, it didn't seem fair.

"How? How what? I am who I am because I was born that way, if there's one you learn quickly at the Alliance, it's not to ask questions. If you're suppose to know, you'll know."

"Then why make us tell all our secrets?"

"Because the secrets you keep, are suppose to be known." Sophie, still in her upside down position, unhooked her legs from the tree branch. Ginny gasped slightly as the lithe girl dropped head first toward the ground below, before simply turning and landing lightly on her feet. She smiled at Ginny before crouching down beside her, "I know it's hard and you don't want to hurt anyone, but have you thought about whether their secrets will hurt you? Think about, if you don't want to hurt them with your truths, don't let their truths hurt you. That way they have no reason to be hurt by your little secret."

Ginny opened her mouth but Sophie waved her hand for silence, "Yes, I know. We all know, and we're still talking to you. So it's obviously not as bad as you think it is," with that Sophie patted her on the shoulder and made her way toward the castle.

Ginny sighed again and lay back against the tree, _it was simple, just get it over with, what was that thing Hermione use to say, quick and painless like a band-aid._

Ginny got up and made her way back to the castle, she had to find Harry. She had to do this before she lost her nerve again. She peeked inside the emptying great hall, but the trio were no where to be seen, as she turned to continue her search she caught sight of Draco. He was sitting in his usual seat with Blaise, Zandra, Smith and Foxworth but Sophie had also joined them today. As she did this Draco looked up from his plate and smirked at her, Ginny felt her knees tremble slightly and felt the knotted feeling in her stomach that she use to feel when ever Harry looked at her, and use to assume was hatred whenever it happened around Draco. Now she knew better, Ginny smiled back before biting her bottom lip, she had to find the others before she did anything else, with that she waved and mouthed 'bye' to Draco before leaving and continuing her search for the others.

She remembered that they had, had some potions assignments to finish up and were probably in the Library, so she made her way up there, taking the stairs two or three at a time. For the first time in along time, Ginny realised she was excited, she was possibly about to tear about her world as she knew it and couldn't wait to make the first rip. It was exhilarating, thrilling and terrifying all at the same time.

She bolted down the halls robes billowing behind her, as she swung around a corner she accidentally scared a bunch of first years who had been making their way out of the library. After a rushed apology, Ginny slowed down and entered the silent room. Madam Prince, the warden/librarian she was, was already watching her as she attempted to walk at a normal pace and catch her breath at the same time. Ginny walked down every aisle looking for Harry, with no luck as she moved deeper and deeper into the library. She had reached the last aisle before the restricted section and was about to give up when she turned the corner. Ginny stood stock still as she was over whelmed with shock, she quickly recovered before clearing her throat.

Harry and Hermione broke apart suddenly and looked up at her, tears almost instantly sprang to Hermione's eyes as she saw Ginny and Harry jumped up rushing towards her, "Ginny I-"

"No don't stop on my account," Ginny said raising her hands, defensively so Harry couldn't get much closer. Harry took a step back and tried to speak again, "Ginny, I can explain_"

"Don't bother, it's fine," Ginny said simply, surprisingly she was fine. She was actually trying not to laugh with how silly she felt all of a sudden, "It's absolutely fine, I was actually coming up her to tell you my secret," she continued like she hadn't just caught her boyfriend cheating on her red-handed.

"Ginny? Are you feeling ok?" Harry asked more than a little confused as to why he hadn't been hexed already.

"I'm great, Harry. Not as great as you obviously," she said looking down at the noticeable bulge in his trousers before, biting back a laugh and looking back at his face, "But I'm fine. Like I said I was just coming to tell you that, I'm leaving you Harry. This, us, we haven't been working for a long time, I mean were great friends, and it was comfortable and sweet, but there was no fire, no passion anymore. We lost something, probably about the same time you started fucking Mione," she added as an after thought, realising that, that could have been the problem she had felt in their relationship all along. "but anyway, it's fine because I'm breaking up with you." As she said it she felt as though a weight had been lifted off of her. She smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek, "Bye," she waved at Mione and turned to leave before remembering something else, "Oh, and I suggest you tell my brother, before I do. He doesn't deserve this." With that she skipped out of the library.

She hadn't felt this good in a long while, it had taken the lifting of the burden that was her relationship with Harry to help her realise that even when she had though she was happy before this point in time, she hadn't been nearly as happy as she was tight now. It was amazing; _it should be illegal for someone to feel this good_, she thought wildly to herself. As she rounded the corner to make her way back to the entrance hall, hoping to grab some desert before it was all gone, she walked right smack into the mass of lean muscle that was Draco, "Ow," she said taking a step back and rubbing her nose, "Sorry," she said before she went to go around him but as she went to continue down the stairs something stopped her, she turned back around and tapped Draco on the shoulder. As he turned around slightly confused after she had not only taken notice of him in the great hall instead of ignoring him like she usually did, but then just ran smack into his chest, he couldn't imagine what the littlest Weasley could want with him now.

He turned and looked down at her; she stood on the step beneath him which exaggerated their heights greatly, and she was smiling brightly, "What's wro-" Draco was cut of as she leaned up and kissed him.

Draco blinked before closing his eyes, Ginny was kissing him and he wasn't going to ruin it by asking question or wondering why? He slid his hands around her waist lifting her on to the same step as him, she tiptoed one foot between his and the other on the outside.

Here Ginny found the heat and passion she had wanted, the fire she had been missing with Harry, kissing Draco was far more intense, far less cautious and much more dangerous. It was excitement, the excitement of not only being in the middle of a hall, but being with Draco, no one knew that see and Harry had broken up yet and yet here she was in the middle of a hallway mere minutes before dinner was over with Draco Malfoy's tongue in her mouth. Ginny broke their kiss, Draco looked at her with a smouldering passion in his eyes, the look was making her want to push him in the nearest broom closet, but she had to restrain herself, She smiled, "Thanks," was all she said to him before turning around and continuing to skip down the stairs toward the great hall, _I really in the mood for a nice hot chocolate brownie._ As she got back to the great hall, Ron was back at the hall at the table they usually sat at, he seemed to have taken a break from his essay for desert, _Aww, we __**are**__ related_, Ginny thought in amusement before sliding into the seat next to him and beaming, "What are you so happy about?" Ron asked, before taking a bite of his apple pie and custard.

"I just broke up with Harry," she said simply reaching for a plate containing a warm brownie dripping in chocolate sauce, "Oh and I just made out with Draco on the stairs, being single is fun." She said digging into her chocolate brownie with gusto. Ron froze mid-bite and absorbed everything his sister had just told him, "OK, anything else? Tattoos? Piercing? Giant pet gorilla?"

Ginny thought for a moment and then shook her head, "Nope, that's it," she said with smile and a mouth full of chocolate.

Ron nodded, "How's Harry taking this?" Ginny gulped down the piece of brownie in her mouth, "Harry's taking it well, all in stride I guess," she said hoping that wasn't another secret she would have to admit to. Ron nodded, "And now you're happy?" Ginny put down her fork and looked at her brother, smiling, "Honestly, yeah, I'm ecstatic."

* * *

Harry stood in the library less than a foot away from where Hermione sat silently weeping, they had been caught, Ginny had broken up with him, they were going to have to tell Ron. He sank back into his seat slowly, taking deep breaths as thoughts swirled and collided in his head, how was he going to tell people, explain why she'd broken up with him with out coming out worse off, "I'm a horrible person," he muttered to himself, "How could I do this to Ginny and Ron? They've been nothing but nice to me since we met. I'm awful,"

He felt Hermione shift behind him and wrap her arms around his shoulders, "It'll be ok Harry we'll figure it out,"

Harry shook his head, "There's nothing to figure out Hermione, we have to tell them. We were going to have to do it sooner or later, and now we've been caught, if we continue to hide it from Ron it'll only be worse."

Hermione nodded into his shoulder and tightened her grip around him, into a sort of backwards hug, "It'll be alright," she repeated, but Harry was unsure if it was to him, or herself.

* * *

Blake was hovering outside the great hall, Zandra and the other were scattered around the castle, it was amazing what a few months with company your own age could do, even for Elite warriors it seemed that they were having. . .fun. Blake went over and sat on the steps of the grand staircase and waited, _What am I doing?,_ she thought wildly, getting back up and continuing to pace the entrance hall.

She muttered wildly to herself, part of her trying to talk up the courage to go through with it and the other telling her she was being silly, and that being in an actual school had simply made her start acting childish, "…that's it I'm just being childish," she whispered to herself with a note of finality.

"You are a child," said a voice from behind her, Blake jumped slightly and spun round finding herself face to face with Ron, "I mean I know you're some big bad witch, but you are still a kid you know," with that he started for the stairs.

"Wait," she said quietly, Blake turned again, "Wait," she said a little louder. Ron paused on the stairs to the staircase, "Yeah?" he said, a soft polite smile played on his lips.

"I was wondering if you, well. . . well, we, we were wondering, if you. . .and the others would want to go to Hogsmeade with us. Tonight, as like a getting to know each other thing," Blake fell silent, Ron was unable to fully read the expression on her face but he could have sworn she was blushing in the dim hall candle light. She was a very pretty girl, her light brown hair looking slightly highlighted in the flickering candle light and we bright green eyes swan in the orange glow, Ron smiled and nodded, "Yeah, sounds great, I'll tell the others. Want us to tell the Slytherins as well or. . ." he trailed off gesturing down the hall, to where the dungeons and the Elite's training quarters were, Blake blinked, "Oh, them, um yeah, Zandra's telling them it's fine," she said biting down on her lip, hard, to stop herself from talking anymore.

Ron nodded, "Ok, so we'll see you later I guess, about nine-ish?"

Blake nodded, "Yeah, nine is cool. See you then," with that she turned and started off down the hall to the Elite dorms, when she reached the end of the hall she broke into a half skip half run and did a little dance as she turned the corner, she flung out her arms and grabbed Susan who had been waiting for her, "He said yes,"

Susan smiled and patted her friend, "Yeah, I told you he would. One problem though,"

"What?" Blake said not understanding why her friend wasn't as happy for her as she was, "You invited him out with a group of us,"

Blake shook her head, "So? I'm not seeing your point here,"

Susan knocked on her head, "Hello? Anyone home? Have you asked Zandra if we can ALL go out into the village?"

Blake closed her eyes, "Shit, fucking protocol," she muttered to herself before taking a deep breath and shaking her head, "It's fine, I'll deal with it, I will." She said nodding in agreement with herself. "I can do this, right?"

The seer just smiled and patted her friend on the back, her mind drawing a blank as to what lay in the direct future for Blake, "I guess."

Blake ignored the unsure note in her voice and continued nodding as they made their way down to their rooms, on passing the Slytherin dorms they stopped an knocked. The wall slid open and a pug-faced girl stood there with a quirked eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

"No," Blake and Susan said in unison, before stepping past her and into the common room. "eeny, meeny, miny, moe," Blake said quickly pointing between the unmarked girls and boys dorm, in an attempt to decide which to try. Susan tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the left one as a surly looking boy came down the stairs, his hair was damp as though he'd just been in the shower and they took that as a good sign, "Moe, it is."

With that they started up the stair towards the boys dorm, lucky for them the names for who was in each room were listed on the doors and it was only a matter of minutes before the found Draco and Blaise's room. Ignoring the tie on the handle, they knocked and simply entered the room.

Blake covered her mouth in a failing attempt to hold back a snort of laughter, while Susan simply covered her eyes, "Hey, Blaise," they said again in unison with Blake averting her eyes to the ceiling. Blaise waved as there was a shriek from the girl who had been on top of him, who attempted to wrap herself in his sheet and cover up, "What the fuck Blaise? Did you double book or something?" she said smacking him in the chest.

"Ow, no, but I do take drop-ins. Unfortunately these ladies aren't here to sleep with me, how can I help you girls? Or are you here to sleep with me because if you are, I'm a little busy right now,"

"We can see that, but no we were just telling you we're going down to Hogsmeade, meeting in the entrance hall at nine, you and Draco are welcome to come,"

Blaise nodded, "I'll tell Dray, but if you don't mind," he pointed to the doors and Blake, who had looked down after the girl had covered up nodded ushering Susan, who refused to uncover her eyes, out of the room. As they made their way back down the hall they bumped into to Draco himself, coming back from the library, and after explaining to him about Hogsmeade, Susan couldn't help but ask a questions, "Is Blaise a gigolo or something?"

"Blaise? No, just your common run of the mill male slag, it's really nothing to worry about, he always uses protection and schedules it so it doesn't bother my routine as much," Draco shrugged and continued to his room, Leaving the Elite girls in the hall of the boys dorm to judge his friend.

The girls finally made it back to their own common room, by 8:30. Luckily everyone except Zandra and Smith were back and in the common room, so that they could quickly explain the situation and form a plan to coerce Zandra into agreeing to let them go, "…but we have to stick together guys or she'll never say yes,"

"Who'll never say yes?"

Blake closed her eyes and swore under her breath as she turned around to face Zandra, who stood by the door, arms crossed waiting for an explanation, "Well?"

Blake smiled, "Now, Zandra, lovely, lovely Zandra, remember that I love you when I say this,"

"Spit it out,"

"We would like to go to Hogsmeade tonight with the Hogwarts lot, as a way to kind of get to know them better and we'd really really like it if you said we could go," Blake trailed off and bit her lip at the end, bracing herself for Zandra to yell, or laugh or do something that ended in the word no but Zandra, whose arms had dropped to her side by this time, just shrugged, "Sure."

"Really?" Susan said in disbelief.

Zandra nodded, "Yeah, it's a good idea Elder Dumbledore is always on at me, to do something nice with them and 'get to know them' better, why not?"

Susan blinked, "Wow, I did not see that coming,"

The elite chuckled at the look of shock on their seer's face, "So we can really go?" Sophie said smiling, from her position balanced precariously on the back on the couch.

Zandra nodded and made her way toward her room, as Smith took a seat on the couch in front of Sophie, "Can you come?" Trebovir said quietly from his seat on the hearth rug. That stopped Zandra in her tracks, "Me?"

"Well, yeah. It'd be weird if you weren't there," Foxworth said from the arm chair, the rest of the Elite nodded.

Zandra shrugged, "I guess, Sure."

The smiled at their leader and then all went to get ready for their coming night out.

* * *

Ron sat quietly in the corner of the common room, he was waiting for Harry and Hermione to get back from the library to tell them about Hogsmeade tonight, Ginny was already in her room getting ready and being a boy Ron was already having simply changed into jeans and a t shirt. The portrait door swung open and Harry and Hermione entered scanning the common room for Ron, they seemed to have the most worried and lined expressions on their faces as Ron waved them over, "Hey, guys, um, the Elite invited us out with them tonight, we're going into Hogsmeade, meeting them in the entrance hall in like," he looked at his watch, "and hour and a bit, if you guys want to go get ready,"

They nodded but didn't seem to be listening, "Are you guys alright?" he asked simply.

They nodded again and shot each other nervous looks, "We have to tell you something," Harry started as Ginny came down the stairs. She looked over at the Scene Harry and Hermione standing over and confused looking Ron; he caught her glance and shrugged, his friends still silent and worried. Ginny turned back around and disappeared back up to her room, which only confused Ron more.

"You feeling ok? I mean Harry I know you and Gin just broke up, everything alright?"

Harry nodded, "Did she tell you why we broke up?"

Ron shook his head, when something occurred to Harry, Ginny hadn't actually told him why they had broken up, she was going to do it whether he had been up there with Mione or not, Harry pushed the thought to the back of his mind and looked at wrong, who was looking more and more confused by the minute.

Harry sighed and opened his mouth to explain, but Hermione cut him off, "I have to break up with you, I can't do it anymore," she said suddenly.

Ron blinked, "Ok, why? What have I done?"

"Nothing, you're wonderful, but I can't keep lying to you,"

"You've been lying to me?"

"We both have, Ginny fond out today and we wanted you to find out from us," Ron quickly realised where this was going his mouth formed a small o, as Hermione continued, "Harry and I have been seeing each other behind your back for the last couple of months, we're really sorry. We are, it just happened and,"

"We never meant to hurt you mate,"

"We didn't,"

"It just-"

"Happened"

Ron looked at his two best friends, their faces lined with worry, and then looked at the ground, "That's a big secret," he said quietly, before nodding to himself, "Thanks for telling me, you guys should go get ready, we'll be leaving in a bit," he continued to stare at the ground.

It was their turn to be confused, "Ron are you ok?"

"That depends," he looked up at his friends, "Do you make each other happy?"

They solemnly nodded, and Ron slowly nodded in understanding, "Then who am I to judge, I'm happy for you I guess," with that he gave them a sad smile and shrugged, "we'll figure it out tomorrow, but right now you guys need to go get ready," they nodded and went towards their separate dorms, as the left Ginny reappeared at the bottom of the stairs, she went over to her brother and hand him a small glass. Numbly he took it as she filled it with light amber liquid, "drink," she said lightly sitting down on the carpet at his side. Ron downed the hot liquid and shivered, before holding the glass out for another one, Ginny smiled and poured more fire whiskey into the shot glass, this continued for a few more shots until Ron had a nice warm feeling running inside him. He wasn't drunk but it was a good feeling, "So that's why you two broke up?" he said quietly as Ginny poured a quick shot for herself before stashing the bottle under a cushion, she shook her head while pulling face at the whiskey, "No, I was going to break up with him anyway, I just walked in on them together at the same time,"

"Were you angry?"

"Strangely, no, it was a relief I guess, it proved that everything I had been feeling wasn't just me being a bitch. There had actually been a problem, you?"

"No, but that's because anger is a useless emotion. You blow hot air for awhile and then feel worse afterwards, but as long as they're happy." He trailed off, but then perked up slightly, "I guess, I need to find me someone to me happy now,"

Ginny smiled at her Brother, "That'll be easy, you're a catch," She gave him a small peck on the cheek as Harry and Hermione made their way back down to the common room. They were both still very silent, and seemingly scared of the two red heads, Ginny couldn't help but laugh at their faces, "Guy relax, we're not mad, we promise. Shit happens." As if to prove a point she went over and hugged Harry and then Hermione, "Chillax, we're going to have a great night."

* * *

_Oh look, It's been less than a year and Oh my, i've uploaded again. I'm getting good at this aren't i?_

_**Read and Review- please and thank you. ^_^**_

**_Love_**

**_Flutterby_**


End file.
